


chances

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Catra gets haunted by doubt and guilt, in her dreams.She doesn't know what to believe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 53





	chances

**Author's Note:**

> For febuwhump day 27; "i wish I've never given you a chance" . Warning for some slight emeto (nothing too graphic though) :-)

_ “I wish I had never given you a chance.” _

  
  


In her nightmare, they were back in the Heart, fire and chaos surrounding them as if it was the end of the world. Maybe it was. Catra’s attention wasn’t on that, but at the girl in front of her, and the glowing blade in her hands threatening to cut her into half.

  
  


_ “I should have never given you a chance.” _

  
  


The words came out of Adora’s mouth, full of venom and spite.  _ Adora’s,  _ not She-ra’s, Catra took note of it bitterly.

  
  
  
  


(And all this time, she thought her enemy had been She-ra.)

  
  
  
  


_ “I shouldn’t have brought you back on that ship.”  _ It was her words. Adora’s words, all of it, her eyes glowing with fury.  _ “I shouldn’t have brought you home.” _

  
  
  


_ What have I done wrong? _

But Catra knew the answer to that already.

  
  
  


_ What did I do that made you change your mind? _

  
  
  
  


_ All I’ve ever wanted from you was your love. _

  
  
  


_ “I shouldn’t have saved you!”  _ Adora yells, her footsteps coming closer, echoing on the marble tiles.  _ “I shouldn’t have come back for you. You weren’t worth it. You’re worthless.” _

  
  
  


And when Adora stood tall right in front of her, all that she wanted to curl up and cry, just like how she always does.

(But she doesn’t.)

Instead, she stood shakily to level her.

_ “Then why did you come back?” _

  
  
  


Adora didn’t look like she expected her to answer back at all.

  
  
  
  


Her surroundings crumbled down, and she fell into the pitch black void that replaced the ground beneath her. She felt the piercing of a blade on her middle, and she screamed in pain—

  
  
  
  


“— _ atra _ !”

  
  


She woke up with a start.

  
  
  
  


“Catra, Catra, hey—”

  
  


Nausea builds up in her stomach. She bolted out of bed before the hands could catch her, throwing out the covers onto the floor. She had barely made it into the bathroom before heaving into the toilet, her dinner splattering against the porcelain bowl. It felt like someone was squeezing her stomach with full force, trying to wring out everything that’s inside of her.

Tears form in the corner of her eyes, spilling out and sliding down her cheeks while she threw up. Images from her nightmares haunted her.

_ I shouldn’t have given you a chance. I shouldn’t have given you a chance. _

  
  
  


Someone placed a hand on her heated shoulders, shushing softly. “Catra, Catra, I’m here, wh—what happened?”

Catra sobbed for a while, tears falling into her lap. When she looked up, it was Adora hovering over her, messy blonde hair swiped back into a ponytail.

“Hey,  _ hey— _ what’s wrong?” Adora asks, crouching down to hold her, patting her back gently when she coughs out the remainings. “Nightmares?”

Catra nods absently. There’s a sharp, painful lump in her throat whenever she reminds herself of the Adora in her nightmares.

  
  
  


_ They’re so different. She doesn’t know which to believe.  _

  
  
  


“I’m sorry,” Adora murmurs, pulling her to rest her head against her chest. Catra doesn’t fight it. “I knows it sucks. D’ you still feel sick?”

She shook her head weakly. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. We can stay here and breathe for a moment,” Adora tells her, combing her fingers through her hair. “No rush.”

  
  


_ Which one is her Adora? Which one does she believe? _

  
  


“Hey, Adora?”

“Mhmm?”

“Do you—” the pain in her throat tightens, “do you ever regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Giving me a chance.”

“Oh.  _ Catra _ ,” Adora says softly. A small pause, and then she spoke up again, this time firmer, “No. I never do. And don’t you ever doubt that.”

Catra nods against her girlfriend’s shirt, melting into her. She recalls the way Adora had said I love you to her every passing minute as if she’d die if she doesn’t. The way Adora stared at her, the way she giddily smiled at her, the way she presses soft kisses against her forehead.

_ Of course Adora doesn’t. Of course Adora loved her. How could she ever think otherwise? _

  
  
  
  


“ _ Hey _ . I love you,” Adora mutters. “Don’t you ever doubt that, either.”

“Mmm.” She nuzzles into her shirt. “I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

  
  
  



End file.
